


Dancing in the Dark

by undernightlight



Series: Music Inspirations [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual, Established Relationship, Gavin900, Happy Sex, I mean a little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Gavin Reed, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900, Softcore Porn, cute sex?, not much, reed900, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: After four months of knowing each other, Gavin and Richard finally sleep together for the first time, and it's better than either could've imagine.[Soft Smut]





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah, this happened. I've never written smut before, or anything really close to smut either, so this was new but I think it turned out alright.
> 
> Enjoy!

Gavin Reed had slept with a fair few people in his time, guys and girls alike, but he’d never been so ready so sleep to with somebody until Richard came along.

Like damn.

Despite their initial metaphorical friction, after about a month of Richard being his partner, Gavin warmed up to him, slowly learning to open up about who he was outside of the station, who he’d been before Richard knew him and who he’d like to be in the future. And often those conversations would last long into the night, leaving the detective sleep deprived yet well rested the next morning for work. Richard would never bring up there conversations in public, only when it was just the two of them and Gavin appreciated the androids consideration for his feelings.

After about three months of their initial meeting, they began dating, if you could call it that. It all happened late one night with working a tough case, Richard taking Gavin home and then being invited in. He fed the cat while Gavin changed. He flopped on the couch and turned on the TV while Richard sat next to him. As the night went on, Gavin slowly leaned into his partner’s touch more and more, and Richard wasn’t sure if he realised he was doing so until he tried to remove his arm from the detective’s grasp, who’s arms just tightened and fingers found themselves interlocked. Richard, as confused as could be expected, looked down to Gavin, whose head lay comfortably on his shoulder, and the detective looked up to meet his gaze. Gavin stretched up and kissed him, and it was so unexpectedly soft and gentle, and that threw Richard off far more than the action itself. When Gavin tried to pull away, Richard pulled him back in, each movement becoming more needy and desperate, but still soft, molding against each other perfectly.

Gavin pulled away with a soft smile that Richard found himself returning, before he turned back to the TV, snuggling closer into Richard’s shoulder and holding his hand a little tighter. The tired human fell asleep like that, head supported by a shoulder. Eventually Richard thought it was time that Gavin sleep in his bed, so he gently twisted himself to pick him up in his arm and carry him to the other room. As Richard set him down on the bed, he stirred, waking with hooded eyes and a lazy smile, and his hand latched around the open jacket. He asked Richard to stay, and Gavin pulled himself upright, “Stay tonight, I need a good sleep for once,” and Richard nodded with soft eyes. They slid under the duvet together in underwear, Gavin’s back pressed into the warmth of Richard’s chest, arms around him; Gavin felt truly safe for the first time in years.

Gavin Reed was surprised by himself. When he met somebody he liked, within a week he’d sleep with them. Whether he slept with them again was a different matter, but a week at the most. So the fact that he’d yet to sleep with Richard after a month was a new personal best. Also surprisingly, he didn’t seem to mind, that level of physical intimacy feeling less of a requirement than it had previously.

They left the small diner later than they intended, but they were stupid and ended up dancing to the old songs that Gavin remembered growing up with and the ones his mom would play for him when he was young, all gathered from her youth. They were the only ones there bar the staff, though Gavin couldn’t imagine the night going much differently even if it was packed full. They were quite the pair, with Gavin in his old jeans and jacket and muddy boots, and Richard in his crisp white shirt and navy dress pants. They jogged back to Gavin’s apartment in the light rain, smiling with the hands entwined.

Getting home, Gavin laughed at the way Richard’s hair stuck to his forehead, slick with water, and ran his hand through, fingers then trailing down to the back of his partner’s neck. Richard leant down, slowly and smoothly and capturing Gavin’s lips with his, his hands settling over his waistband, pulling him closer. They were clumsy, teeth knocking and smiles breaking out while never breaking apart, hands fumbling. Jackets were discarded to the floor, shoes kicked from feet. Gavin grunted when Richard’s mouth retreated from his, but only to chuckle when his shirt was pulled up over his head, feeling his hair become even messier than it usually was. His hands began unbuttoning Richard’s shirt with the taller leant down, trailing kisses along his jaw and cheek and temples, Gavin tilting his head into the touch.

The shirt fell smoothly from Richard’s arms to the floor, Gavin pushing him backwards and slipping slightly on the fabric, but Richard kept him upright through smothered chuckles. He felt his back hit a wall with a light thud but neither were phased as their movements remained fluid and complimentary. Richard coiled his fingers around the belt loops, and tucked Gavin somehow closer, and he could feel the hardness pressing into his thigh.

Richard had always been hesitant to go there, thinking it could somehow screw things up, or he’d screw things up and he wasn’t sure he could deal with that. He couldn’t imagine himself now without Gavin by his side in such a short time that it scared him, and he didn’t want to do anything that could jeopardize not only himself, but his partner whom he cared for deeply. Yet Richard found his fingers unhooking and trailing across Gavin’s skin to his belt, but he stopped, ghosting along the metal buckle. But Gavin pulled back the smallest amount, just enough to nod his head.

“Yes,” he said, his voice a soft whisper, warm against Richard’s neck. Gavin’s lips found their way down to his collarbone as Richard’s hands fumbled with the belt, having to watch what he was doing to unhook it and slide the leather from the metal, though Gavin didn’t seem to mind. The detective’s hands began trailing down Richard’s chest, to his abs, across his arms and shoulder, feeling every dip and curve in as much detail as he could. He felt the button of his jeans pop open, then the zip being tugged down. He shook his legs so the jeans would fall to his ankles, struggling to step out of them, kicking them backwards ones he had. A moan escaped his lips as he felt Richard take a hold of him through his underwear. “The bedroom first,” he managed, already feeling the air leave his lungs.

He kissed Richard one final time before pulling back, his hands falling to take his partners and pull him along, soft smiles across both their faces. Like love stuck teens, they kicked the door closed, and Gavin found himself under Richard. The detective laced his fingers together behind his partner’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him again Richard lowered his weight, pressing down in all the right places to receive a moan directly into his mouth, with made both of them harder than it should’ve.

Gavin could feel Richard’s dick pressing into his leg, so he snaked his hands to the button. Two fingers securely between his body and his dress pants, Gavin waited for Richard’s approval before he did anything else. The android grunted in his mouth, getting a little impatient with the growing tightness in his trousers, before speaking into Gavin’s mouth, “Yes.” Fingers made light work, Richard kneeing up to allow better access for the now sitting detective, and the nicely ironed clothes were flung across the room when Richard stood to let them fall to the floor. He climbed back on top of his partner, a hand roaming across his stomach and chest, finger tracing the scars littered across his flesh, causing a small giggle to escape Gavin’s lips.

“I’m ticklish, stop.” Richard graved his fingers along Gavin’s sides causing the detective to let out a laugh-snort, to which his face flushed in embarrassment. Richard found it cute, but before he could attempt to recreate it, his wrist was snatched by callus hands, holding him in place. “Maybe another time, but you’ll have to earn it.”

“I’m sure I can think of a way, detective.” The emphasis on the title cause another laugh from Gavin, as he tugged Richard down again. With his grip laxed, Richard freed himself, his hand reached down between them and sliding itself into Gavin’s underwear, eliciting a spine tingling moan. His hand curled around his partner’s shaft, his long slender fingers being a clear advantage, and he started working up and down in slow motions, allowing Gavin any time to object. But the detective was too overwhelmed to speak, barely managing to breathe as he was working. With an gentle increase in speed, Gavin knew he wouldn’t last long, already feeling the back of his mind fog over completely. Richard broke from his lips and began trailing kisses down his neck, across his collar, giving light bites to test the waters.

“Harder,” Gavin moaned, Richard understanding, and biting down hard enough to leave a mark. A low rumble came from Gavin throat before he could do anything about it, noth that he cared, he was long passed anything even related to shame with Richard; he was a mess in his partner’s hands and he was sure Richard knew it.

Then Richard slowed his hand again, and Gavin was ready to protest when he managed to open his eyes, but he was shut up before he’d even spoken when he saw Richard’s head far lower down than he realised. His underwear was quickly removed when Gavin lifted his hips, allowing Richard the access he wished for, and Gavin nodded, letting him know it was more than okay. And Richard went down, taking Gavin’s dick in his mouth smoothly and with ease. Gavin couldn’t contain himself, eyes falling shut, when the warm tongue moved along his shaft, letting out a loud moan as his hands gripped the sheets. He was struggling to breathe, and when he managed to open his eyes, he saw Richard’s head bobbing up and down, never breaking eye contact, and that was too much. 

The heat came surging through him. “I...Richard, I...” He struggled to speak but he tried, giving his partner the time to back away, but he didn’t, only taking him in and holding himself there while Gavin came into his mouth. His chest heaved up and down, his fingers uncurling from the sheets as he came down from the high. Richard raised his head as Gavin was going limp, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand after swallowing. He leaned back down over the detective and kissed him lightly, soft little pecks on his lips and cheeks and neck while Gavin calmed, bring his hands up to rest on Richard’s back. A smile graced his lips, “I’d say you’ve earned that tickling. Shame you’re not though.”

“I suppose, though I’m sure I’ll manage.” Kissing him again, pressing weight into him, Gavin could still feel Richard’s hard-on pressing into him. He managed to snake a hand down, and with Richard’s help, remove the underwear. Gavin was sat up, Richard kneeling between his knees, leaning down to kiss him with tender touched on the sides of his face, while the detective’s hands roamed downwards, settling into the curl of his partner’s ass, giving gentle squeezes occasionally.

“Richard,” he managed, pulling back slightly, their breath ghosting over each other’s lips, “Fuck me please.”

“Of course my love.”

“But only if you want to.”

“I wouldn’t be here is I didn’t.”

Smiling, Gavin kissed him again. “Just making sure.” He dropped back down onto the bed, bringing Richard with him. The android’s hand snaked downwards, down his abs, along his inner thigh. He lifted on of Gavin’s legs over his shoulder, allowing better access. Licking one finger generously, he slowly pushed, hearing a grunt from the other as he tightened around the digit. Richard waited before moving his finger in and out, allowing his partner to get comfortable before inserting another, then another, each with another grunt but no signs of wanting it to stop. Gavin was gripping the sheets again, his one raised leg digging into Richard’s shoulder as he arched into the touch.

“I’m good,” Gavin said, allowing Richard’s fingers to slip out of him, “Just...go slow, it’s urm, been awhile.”

“We’ll go at your pace Gavin. Let me know if it’s too much.” The detective nodded with a smile as he felt Richard’s hard dick at his opening. His other legs was lifted before being entered. He groaned out. It sounded painful. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah just...slow, I need to adjust.” Richard took the advice in stride, pushing in slowly then stopping when it looked like it hurt Gavin too much, allowing him to settle before pushing in once again. Once he was fully inside him, Richard leaned down slowly to kiss him, who only smiled into it. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He nodded as Richard pulled up to scan his partner’s face, double checking any facial tells of lies. He detected none. Replying with a nod, Richard slowly pulled himself out before pushing back in. A moan escaped escaped his lips, a sound of pleasure not of pain. Gradually, Richard picked up speed, pounding into Gavin but always making sure his partner was okay with the pace. Richard knew he couldn’t hold out much longer, and it didn’t seem like Gavin could either, his calves pressing down and his hands clenched into fists around the sheets.

“Richard-”

“I know, me too.”

Seconds later, with a final thrust, Gavin came again, the sight pushing Richard over the edge, managing to pull out just in time. He fell forward, his arms barely strong enough to hold him up over his lover as he emptied his load across Gavin’s stomach, it mixing with his. Both were panting, exhausted, but Gavin couldn’t help but smile when he looked up at Richard, eyes still closed, his breathing more frantic and erratic than he’d seen it before. He reached up and ran his fingers through Richard’s hair, pushing the strands falling down back into place, but they didn’t stay, just falling again. Both smiled at each other, and Gavin kissed him sweetly, still tasting himself of the android’s tongue.

“I need a towel.” Richard chuckled but swung himself over onto his back as Gavin stood, his legs slightly shaky as he made his way to the bathroom, returning seconds later wiping himself down. He threw the towel to the side of the room as he crawled back onto the bed, settling himself on top of Richard, knowing he could easily manage his weight. “We can shower later, I’m too tired right now.”

“I’m inclined to agree.” Resting his chin on Richard’s chest, he ran fingers through stray strands of hair with a smile. “You seem happy.”

“Oh course I am, I’ve just had the best sex of my life.” Gavin saw his lover’s smile falter, realising how that sounded, and he quickly clarified, “I mean yeah, androids apparently make better sex partners but I don't mean it like that. I mean that no one’s cared that much before, probably me included. You made sure I was alright with everything.”

“Is that not what you’re supposed to do?”

“Of course, but sometimes people get carried away without realising it. You didn’t, and that just, you know, made so much better.”

“I will always care Gavin. And you cared about my happiness too, though I have no frame of reference.”

“Well,” he said with a sly smile, “Let’s just say I’m the best and we can move on from there.”

Richard chuckled but nodded his head nonetheless. Gavin fell asleep not long after, his head still on Richard’s chest, though the android didn’t mind as he watched his lover peacefully. Richard hoped he’d never have another frame of reference to compare Gavin too, for he never wished for anybody else but him

**Author's Note:**

> So? It alright? I mean, it's not the best smut I've read, but I don't think it was bad for a first attempt. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. I like the idea of both of the just being soft and sweet in bed with each other; there's so much smut with these two of one always fighting for dominance and it being aggressive (in a consensual way) so I wanted to try something a little different.
> 
> I write Gavin smiling a lot more than in game, same with Richard though really, but he's in like fifteen seconds so who knows about him really.
> 
> Let me know what you thought though, I want to improve!


End file.
